


Sometimes Love Means Owning Sin

by AWayToSayGoodbye_7K



Category: K (Anime)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Explicit Language, Fluff, For Misaki's potty mouth, Implied Relationships, M/M, Misaki is still an oblivious idiot, One Shot, Saru doesn't make it any better, This is more of me practicing my writing, i don't know where i'm going with this, possibly, sorry if it sucks
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-13
Updated: 2015-08-13
Packaged: 2018-04-14 10:48:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4561671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AWayToSayGoodbye_7K/pseuds/AWayToSayGoodbye_7K
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>** Future One Shot **</p><p>"Fushimi, Munakata said he wanted to see you in his office."</p><p>Fushimi clicked his tongue in annoyance and walked past Akiyama without the slightest glance. The megane teen continued his dreadful journey to the captain's office, knocked once--light enough that a dog couldn't hear--, and entered without another word.</p><p>The office remains the same with the same old desk to the right, the same old sitting are to the left, the same old chairs and necessary furniture scattered about, the same old--super old--employer sitting at his desk working on a personalized puzzle of his, probably, boyfriend, Miko-</p><p>"Ah, Fushimi! What a pleasant surprise," Munakata smiled warmly, reaching both his body and eyes but not in the same manner.</p><p>"You called."</p><p>"Yes, yes. Come, sit."</p><p>".. You called."</p><p>Munakata chuckled and rose from his seat while picking out a folder out of the top drawer to his mahogany desk, making his way towards Fushimi with calm strides.</p><p>"Fushimi. Yata Misaki has contacted me. He wishes to get married."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sometimes Love Means Owning Sin

**Author's Note:**

> Like I said, I'm still a pretty new writer and I try my hardest on my work. I'm sorry if it displeases you in any way, shape, or form. Thank you for your support, though. Also, this one shot series is also on my WattPad account.

"I thought I told you to stop following me."

"Heh~"

Yata continued walking down the scorching hot streets until he could see HOMRA bar in sight. At that moment, he curtly turned on the offending partner behind him who had been following him for the last 30 minutes, cooing his given name. "Shitty monkey, get the fuck away from me!"

"Oh, Misaki~," the creature fiend hurt by placing an anorexic, pale hand over his heart (or whatever the fuck was there). "That truly hurts me to know you don't want my presence."

Yata growled, getting ready for round 2 (or was it 5?) of another blood-thirsty fight until he remember just why the figure was walking with him. He face palmed himself for giving the bastard satisfaction of seeing him in the most awkward situation of his life and having to save him.. "Shit.." Yata mumbled, "Thanks, Saru," then ran for the entrance of HOMRA, slamming the door shut without looking back to see a monkey die from laughter.

* * *

 

The wind in his hair, the feeling of flying, the spirit of a barely 19 year old being set free - this is what Yata loved. He loved skateboarding down the streets of his beloved town and feeling absolute satisfaction as the scent of his city kissed him all over. Yata was on his normal route of going around the city, eyes on the look-out for any Strains. He got his assignment from Izumo that morning when he entered the bar and has been going at it since. It was around 12 or so, so he decided to stop by some fast-food place to grab something to eat.

Once finished with that delicious venture, Yata make his way to the water park to meet up with Kamamoto so they can investigate an abandoned warehouse that Izumo texted them about. He's sure Eric and the rest of the gang already made it there, so he would be pissed if Kamamoto was late to the meeting place. Entering said place, he stopped abruptly on his worn skateboard and stared owlishly at the park. Not only was it pack, but is was packed with half-naked people.

Half-naked women people.

Yata's body temperature skyrocketed to 1,000 in .5 seconds. He quickly covered his eyes and ran straight towards where the restrooms were, locking the door and melting the lock once in. Yata looked around and paced, staring at his PDA as if it offended him as bad as every single milk carton out there.

\-----

_Three hours. Three motherfucking hours. Three motherfucking hours and 17 messages to Kamamoto later_

_Three motherfucking hours and 17 messages to Kamamoto later, he's still stuck in a goddamn bathroom._

"Goddamn it!" Yata cursed as he pulled at the melted, locked door once again. "What the fucking hell, you piece of shit!"

Yata sighed and slumped against the door, sliding down until he lands on the tile, not giving a single damn about the germs (and possibly cum) still on the floor of the bathroom. He banged his head against the door, hoping he'll either get knocked-out and wake up in a hospital somewhere or break down the door. Yata tried his aura on the door, twice, and it continuously melted, never melting all the way through. Just his luck. Yata pulled up his messaging app on his PDA(ish?) watch and looked through his previous conversations, wondering who would give two shits about him enough to come get his dumb ass. _None of these fucktards look like they would have the time._

"Maybe I could call Kam-"

"Misaki?"

Yata jumped at the name and the knocking on the door. He knows that voice.

 _Saruhiko Fushimi_. The goddamn traitor.

"Misaki? Are you in there? Your skateboard is out here.." - a pause - "and so are these hot, sexy, half-naked women. Oi~! Misaki~.."

Yata can already feel the smirk on the bastard's face (and the blush forming on his cheeks just from his choice of words).

"Monkey.." Yata started, engulfing his figure in his red aura. "Get the fuck away!"

"Ohoho~? You are in there? Tell me, Mi-sa-kiii~? Why are you in a dingy female's bathroom? Well, never mind, this doesn't surprise me. I've always known about your feminine qualities.."

"Goddamn it, you shitty monkey! Help me get out of this fucking bathroom so I can beat the fucking shit out of you!"

"Ha~ha~! Now, when you say it like that.." The rattling of the door knob was heard next, then a long pause, finally a long, frustrated sigh. "You melted the lock, didn't you?" Fushimi deadpanned. No response. "MIsaki.. still a dumbass, ne? Now I can't pick the lock.. Stand back."

Yata, for once, listened to the megane teen and stepped back. He felt the room become ten-times hotter instantaneously and then the door disintegrated. On the other side, Fushimi stood there with his hand outstretched and a smirk on his face, eying Yata as if he was dinner. "Misaki~," Fushimi breathed out while scratching his scar, "you're red~."

"Saru.." Yata began before lunging himself at Fushimi and attempting to throw punches at him, knocking him down and straddling him in the process. Yata was too focused on trying to avoid eye contact him because of the embarrassing position. Fushimi took advantage of his lack of attention and quickly grabbed both of Yata's wrists and held them tight, continuing his little prowl by placing his other hand on Yata's ass. The beanie teen squeaked in surprise and turned 50 shades redder.

"Misaki.." Fushimi started while groping his ex-best friend's ass, "your body feels amazing."

Yata turned even redder, if that's even possible. "Oh, and you're on my dick." Fushimi said to which Yata quickly squirmed off of him, grabbed his skateboard, and ran in the direction of HOMRA as fast as his stunted growth would let him.

* * *

 

Yata took a deep breath as he leaned against his apartment door. Izumo and Kamamoto flooded him with billions of questions on where he was when he got back to HOMRA, and Yata just flushed red while sitting in the back of the bar.

He looked around his apartment and sighed, going into the bathroom to wash up. Afterwards, he found himself in his bed, ready for a night's sleep, as tired as ever. One problem, this pillow is not a big enough pillow to cuddle with. Not that it was a problem, though. It's just that this _pillow wasn't big enough to cuddle with_. Yata kept rolling around in his bed for about half an hour before finally giving up and sitting up. He turned on his watch and looked at the time: 1:36 A.M. Fucking great. Yata laid backdown, mumbling a few curse words and complaints about how the pillow wasn't _tall enough_ or _big enough_ or _fluffy enough_. He closed his amber eyes and tried falling asleep again.

About 30 minutes after, he was half-asleep when he heard the door of his apartment open and close with such softness that he thought he was imagining it. He actually did believe he was until he felt arms encircle him and a face nuzzle the nape of his neck, along with the bed dipping because of another body weight added to it.

"Misaki.." The familiar voice dozed while nuzzling closer.

"..What the fuck, Saru!" Yata jumped up in surprise, red all over, staring at the megane teen.

"Yes, Misaki?" Fushimi propped himself up with one arm. "Do you need something?"

"What the fuck are you doing in my damn apartment?"

"You called me," Fushimi deadpanned, again. Yata blinked owlishly before looking at his watch, only to see a call still in progress to the one-and-only, Fushimi Saruhiko (Shitty Monkey in his PDA).

Yata turned even redder and fumed up once again. "What gives you the goddamn right or the permission to get in my apartment, though?!"

"You. You were complaining about not having anything to cuddle with.. So. Simple solution is me coming over here. I remember how you always clung to me when we lived together and how my breath would ti-"

"Monkey.." Yata warned. "Get. Out."

"I'm perfectly content with staying here, thank you. Now, can you please come back to bed? I'm freezing." Yata, doubting this is happening and second guessing himself for the 30th time, climbed back in bed with Fushimi -- after some bickering (implications) -- and laid with his back to Fushimi.

And no, Yata totally did not snuggle against Fushimi when he wrapped his arms around Yata's waist. And the whole morning scenario of video games, more snuggling, and maybe a kiss from Fushimi's part? Please, you're hilarious. Not as hilarious, though, as the kiss on the cheek Fushimi gave Yata after walking him to HOMRA.

'Course, that never happened at all, either.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Reviews are encouraged.


End file.
